


One door opens and another door closes

by WonderfulShining



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfulShining/pseuds/WonderfulShining
Relationships: Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Kudos: 17





	One door opens and another door closes

Two pairs of golden eyes glanced back at you as you stared into the mirror, you dressed in a long ivory gown glimmering with gold and jewels, your hair tied up and placed into a high bun with a small pin in the shape of bat wings resting at the base.

”Lord Diavolo, this is way too much I can't possibly accept this.”

”And why not? Barbatos has been working for me for centuries; if I don't show him one ounce of appreciation, he might leave.”

”I doubt he would do something like that, even if he does get a little stressed with all the work that you cause for him and the brothers.” You say trying to hide back a laugh, and Diavolo’s expression is a gentle one as he slowly nods his head ”I suppose that makes sense, I should head back downstairs and get everything prepared, please enjoy this.” Diavolo said, bowing his head.

Turning your gaze towards the door as it shut, you glanced at the mirror, resting your palm against it before walking towards the doorknob and turned it, blinking as not the reception hall greeted you but Barbatos’s room of sorts. 

”Sorry, just needed a moment of your time, and didn't worry, you’re not at your wedding dress here so that I won't spoil the surprise.” Barbatos added, walking over and took your hand, kneeling down and gently kissing it. ”Taking this moment to steal the bride away before the others get to see me?” You asked lightly, teasing him before tilting his head up with the tip of your fingers and leaned in, pressing your lips against his a couple of times.

You smiled as the pleasant sound of his laughter filled your ears and slipped both your arms around him and hugged him tightly, taking this moment just to hold each other in an embrace. 

”You know we could do things a bit differently if I recall correctly there is a door right near the base of the alter .” You teased and noticed the look of a mixture of annoyance and satisfaction that crossed Barbatos’s face before he nodded, walking towards the door and reached his hand out, bowing slightly.

”Shall we open the door to our new future together?”


End file.
